


Wine and Springs

by Midnight_Punk



Series: Stenvar and the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Blue Balls, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, it gets lewd for 0.5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stenvar and the Dragonborn have traveled together for awhile. They decide to take a break, getting hysterically drunk. The Dovakiin does something he might regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, criticism would be appreciated.

It had been two months since the Dragonborn enlisted him, an old sellsword by the name of Stenvar. It had started when a large man in a fluffy insulated coat entered the run down, lousy excuse of an inn aptly named Candlehearth hall. Stenvar greeted the bulky man with a smug grin. He then, like everytime he see’s a newcomer asks if they’d be inclined to hire him for his services for the low low price of 200 gold. (He was desperate for cash) To his surprise, the large man actually approached him, that wasn’t something that happened often. A large nordic hand grabbed his palm and inserted something heavy wrapped in cloth. Stenvar’s mouth was agape. Before Stenvar could say anything the large nord asked, “Hey, are you coming or what”?

Out of his wits, Stenvar followed the mysterious Nord out of the tavern. As they were leaving, a cold gust of wind blew back the nords hood. “It’s a bit rough out today isn’t it”, the large man inquired. Stenvar heard what he said, but he didn’t listen, he couldn’t listen. What the breeze revealed was a wispy blonde mohawk resting on a stoic but earnest face, only accentuated by the bags under his eyes. “You’re-” Stenvar had to take a deep breath before finishing his sentence “You’re the Dragonborn”. The aforementioned Dragonborn simply let out a hearty laugh. “That’s what the people of Skyrim call me” He said and then added “But since we’re going to be traveling together for a while, you can call me Hugh”. Hugh, Stenvar liked that name. He’d heard about the Dragonborn all over but Stenvar never once thought about his name, he didn’t even know he had a name.

Stenvar didn’t notice, but his cheeks were dusted a rather embarrassing shade of pink. Many a nord maiden would drop their loincloths if they so much as thought about the Dragonborn. Hugh was a beautiful man, he wouldn’t mind if he- . Stenvar scolded himself internally, he wasn’t some bored housewife, he shouldn’t be thinking such things. “Are you okay”? Hugh asked. “Huh, oh it’s fine, I’m just cold that’s all”, Stenvar replied. Before he could react a large warm darkness was upon him. After Stenvar could see the light however, he turned around and noticed Hugh was now coatless, and he realized what had happened. “Why did you-”, was all Stenvar was able to mutter. “You said you were cold”, Hugh replied in a gruff yet wistful voice. “Oh-h, thanks”, Stenvar mumbled awkwardly. He could tell this was going to be a very long job.

That was two months ago, now they were in a field of steaming hot springs. They were cleaning up the last of the undead and decided to stop for a break. Stenvar and Hugh had gotten rather close in the past few months. Stenvar even stopped accepting pay from Hugh, provided that he fed him. Though Stenvar still made the occasional wisecrack about letting Hugh give him all the gold he wants. Stenvar was broken from his train of thought when he noticed Hugh already in the process of stripping his loincloth. “What are you doing”!? Exclaimed the now very red Stenvar. “I'm taking a bath, we’re in a hot spring you know”, Hugh replied with an pseudo-innocent look.

Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened. The Dragonborn had a penchant for teasing Stenvar. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have the hots for me”, Hugh noted. That's right, Stenvar made it clear that he was a one way street, only women were allowed in his sheets. Well, he said that, but he could feel his resolve growing thinner with each passing day. It's not like this is the first time Stenvar had seen the Dragonborn naked either, they changed clothing and armour around each other quite often. Stenvar once again awoken from his thoughts when Hugh yelled,”quit staring and get in, the water’s fine once you get over the odor of rotting mammoth”! Staring, Stenvar wasn't staring, at least he doesn't think he was. Enough thinking already! Stenvar ripped off his steel armour and jumped in.

The water was actually quite nice. Hugh grabbed something and passed it to Stenvar. It was a bottle of alto wine, a rare luxury in Skyrim. “Here, I'm not really much of a drinker, but I bought it thinking you'd like it”, Hugh said with a smile. What!? This must of cost a fortune! Stenvar immediately cracked it open and sniffed the bottle, it was the real deal. There was no fucking way Hugh was buying him something this expensive and refusing to share it. “This is insane”! Stenvar exclaimed, “do you any idea how much this stuff is worth”? “Yeah, I bought it”, Hugh informed unhelpfully. “That's not the point, there’s no way in oblivion you're not having some too”, Stenvar commanded. “Really, the archmage of Winterhold getting drunk”? Hugh teased “How scandalous~”! That's right, Hugh is the archmage of the college. Stenvar passed him the bottle anyway after a couple swigs. “Ahh, fuck it”, Hugh gave in and chugged half the bottle. He had a few more anyway.

A few empty wine bottles later and they were shitfaced drunk. Hugh had his arm sloppily around Stenvar’s shoulder, still naked, drunk, and in a hot spring. Hugh in a slurred voice boldly lamented,”I love ya, you know~” Stenvar only giggled loudly,”I love ya too buddy”. “No, like I would suck your pole, if ya let me” Hugh flirted, poorly. Stenvar laughed some more,”heh, I'd bet you'd polish it real good, wouldn't ya pretty little lady”. They both laughed heartily. “I'm Serious”, Hugh said barely hiding his amusement. “Really lad” Stenvar teased some more “prove it”. Those were the wrong words at the wrong time with the wrong person. The Dragonborn never backs down from a challenge. Hugh grabbed Stenvar and pinned him to the edge of the spring.

Stenvar sobered up real quick, well, as sober as you can get after downing four bottles of wine. He suddenly felt really hot. Stenvar half assedly tried to break free, thinking this was some kind of joke. It wasn't any use either way. Hugh is much bigger than Stenvar. Hugh brought his face close to his. “H-hey, this isn't funny anymore”, Stenvar pleaded before getting cut off. Rough chapped lips connected with his. It wasn't unpleasant. Stenvar was just very uncomfortable, not used to the sensation. He's not sure why, but Stenvar returned the kiss, lips locking together, beards scratching against each other. To perfectly describe the Dragonborn’s flavour would be impossible, but the closest thing Stenvar could think of in this state would be mince pie. Hugh had a strong meaty flavour in his lips, and Stenvar loved it. That's why he was disappointed when Hugh released his lips from his. Until the Dragonborn adjusted himself a bit lower, wearing a sultry smile.

Stenvar shuttered when he felt a warm tongue slide along his nipple. The skillful muscle grazed and circled every nerve and hair, making Stenvar audibly groan in delight. Not even the most deprived brothel girl he’d met had this finess using their tongue. “F-fuck, Hugh, please”, Stenvar begged. Hugh was about to comply until he looked up. “It's getting dark, we should head to an inn”. The Dragonborn released his grip from Stenvar and acted as if nothing actually happened. For one, Stenvar was mildly relieved that Hugh stopped his onslaught. However he was also… Disappointed?

Already sobered up, Stenvar and Hugh get dressed as the moon rises. “A-about today”, Stenvar awkwardly says. “I-I crossed a line” Hugh hangs his head “I knew you weren't comfortable, but I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry”. “It's okay, we were both drunk off our asses” Stenvar shrugs “men don't make the wisest choices when we're like that, I already forgive you”. Stenvar not having his chest plate on yet drops it and pulls the Dragonborn into a tight embrace. After they're done they get ready and head out to the nearest inn they can find. Stenvar wouldn't admit for a while that he was as hard as a rock the whole time.


End file.
